Music for a Writer's Soul
by Wake-up Soon
Summary: iTunes Drabble Game ... to help my writer's block. Constructive criticism eagerly accepted.


**A/N: So, I have no inspiration at the moment. I need to get out of this writer's block, && I thought this might help a bit.**

The iTunes Drabble Game!

Okk, you put your entire iTunes (or whatever program you use for music) library on shuffle, && write a short passage to go with the songs you hear (however many you like - no one really cares either way)

You only have until the song finishes to write - NO REPEATS.

Mix Pairings, Mix Genres, Mix when its set in the Timeline, but they **must ****all**** be from the ****same**** fandom**.

And mostly: just have fun!

**^.^**

**1) Doctor Jones - Aqua**

_Sometimes, feelings are right - you fall in love for the first time. Heartbeat, and kisses so sweet - summertime love in the moonlight._

And it was perfection. She loved me, more than anything, and I felt the same way about her. Of course, we had our arguments. Our disagreements. Most of them over who loved the other more, in fact. But we were two halves of a whole, we were inseparable. As corny as it sounded, we completed each other.

She as to be my first and last love, and her fluttering heartbeats actually managed to calm me when some of the more ... obvious girls came around. She was perfect.

**^.^**

**2) Good Morning Baltimore - Hairspray**

_Oh, oh, oh, woke up today, feeling the way I always do ..._

Calm. Unbelievably calm, and surprisingly well rested. This used to be a strange occurrence, but now - now this was normal. I toke a deep breath to fill my body with his sweet scent, and I fell in love with this creature all over again in the process. He was truly amazing, and he loved me. He loved me! Of course, it was wholey reciprocated, but that didn't make it any stranger. He was an angel, and I was just ... plain. I was nothing different, nothing exciting. The only thing I brought him which others didn't was peace, was tranquility. My thoughts were safe, and all he could hear was his own mind.

And that was how we both liked it.

Most of the time.

**^.^**

**3) Bareback - The Darkness**

I was racing. The engine was purring, and my little yellow Porsche glistened in the sunlight. Wow. It was so pretty! I couldn't thank Edward enough for it, and I knew it was annoying him that I kept screaming thank yous at him in my thoughts. Oh well, he'd get over it. He'd block me out somehow. And I would just carry on driving.

**^.^**

**4) Unsaid - The Fray**

A quick smile here. I little wave there. Then she'd walk out of the door. She'd leave, again, and wouldn't be back until late, again. I missed my little girl. She was growing up fast. Too fast. All parents said that of their children, but my case was slightly different. My little girl was actually growing up faster than other children, and we didn't talk much anymore.

_And, we are leaving, some things Unsaid._

_And, we are breathing, deeper instead._

"Mom?" Her voice sounded through the rain from where she stood, just outside our cottage's back door, "Can we talk for a bit? I need some advice ... "

And my baby was back with me.

For a little while, at least.

**^.^**

**5) Girl All The Bad Guys Want - Bowling For Soup**

My media was on shuffle, and a very old song came on. Well, old for me, young for Edward, obviously. Surprisingly, he laughed at it.

"What's so funny?" I asked, truly perplexed.

"Girl All The Bad Guys Want? Can you not see the irony here, dear Bella?" I shook my head, and her just laughed harder, "Let me ask you a question, my dear, what am I?"

"That's easy: you're perfect."

"Wrong."

"Nope, perfectly correct."

He sighed, "Fine then, but not the answer I was looking for. I'm a vampire. A bad guy. And what, may I ask, is Jacob?"

"A werewolf?" I asked, unsure of my own answer.

Edward smiled that glorious crooked smile at me, "Precisely, a werewolf. Also a bad guy. And we both wanted you at one stage."

"So, I'm the girl Bowling For Soup are singing about?" And he started laughing again.

**^.^**

**6) Moodsets - Wallis Bird**

_I give up, you got your own place now ..._

He was back. She was with him. They were engaged. They were going to change her soon. They were going to leave soon. They were going to be an even bigger family. And it was possible I'd never see her again.

_Promise that you'll call me when the moodsets, _

_Promise I'll hold my breath ..._

I hoped she would. I hoped I could see her in some form - even as the filthy monster she would become. She'd still be my Bella. But, she wouldn't be - she'd be _his_ Bella.

And that just made everything worse.

**^.^**

**7) I Wanna Have Your Babies - Natasha Bedingfield**

"Alice!" I heard Edward shout, "Stop singing that song in your head! It's awful! It sickens me!"

Everyone looked at him, asking him with our eyes to explain. He just grunted, and stormed over to the piano stool. Thats when Alice started singing out loud, with her modified lyrics ('she' instead of 'I' ...).

"Oh," realisation dawned on all of us, we heard Emmett's booming laughter, and then I smiled, "But she's exactly right Edward! She hit the nail on the head - I would wanna have _**your**_ babies, and no one else's. Any other child would just annoy me eventually, but a child we had created together ... half me, half you ... perfection ... "

I sighed happily at the mere thought, even thought we all knew it would be impossible.

**^.^**

**8) The Garden - Take That**

"Wow ..." It was all I could say. This place was wonderful. So content, so calm, so peaceful.

*CRASH*

I sighed, but the sound had come from inside our house, and I decided that Carlisle could sort that one out. After all, he was in there with the children, I was busy in my garden.

_This is the life we've been given, so open your minds and start living._

_We can play our part, if you only start believing ..._

This was the life we had been given, and we would make the most of it. No one had chosen this life willingly, but we all willingly tried to deal with it as best we could. No human blood, no true harm to those others who resembled us in any way.

*CRASH*

And this time something landed in _my _garden. I growled under my breath, but them smiled to myself. This would be my last of this. The children were starting at their new high school tomorrow - the only one there was in Forks - and then I would have peace and tranquility.

I would spend the whole day in my garden.

**^.^**

**9) Carry You - Jimmy Eat World**

_When I know I'm all alone, I say your name slowly,_

Bella

_And I know that I'm alone, but I'll carry you,_

She's always with me. I carry her in my mind, always. She's always there, to keep me stable. To remind me why I need to stay strong. To calm me when my brothers wind up. Our minds our linked so closely, we always carry each other there.

_Does it feel good like the memory, _

I have a perfect memory, but for some reason it never feels as good in my mind. I prefer the reality of her her lips against mine, of our bodies moving slowly together. Of our union as we became one, as we joined our souls together, as we created new life - as we loved each other as we had loved no others before. As we became whole.

_..._

_The taste doesn't taste the same again,_

It was never quite as sweet as our first time. Never quite as forceful as our last before the Volturi arrived. Each time is different ... and change is good.

**^.^**

**10) The Road To Home - Any MacDonald**

_All the leaves are falling from the trees, and the snow is coming, don't you know?_

_But I'll still remember which way to go, I'm on the road, the road to home ..._

We would always remember them. Our coven, our family, but it was time for us to be on our own now. It was what I wanted, it was what I needed - to get away for a while, to have freedom.

They should count themselves lucky that Jacob was even coming with me. Originally I had intended to leave in the dead of night. On my own. To find myself.

_Now I, I must say goodbye, keep telling myself, now don't you cry._

This had been my decision, and I wanted to honour it. I was going to honour it. No matter how much it hurt now - it needed to happen.

_But I'm here, where I belong, I'll see you soon, it won't be long,_

_I'll see you soon, it won't be long,_

_I'll see you soon, it won't be long ..._

And I knew it wouldn't be. We couldn't stay away forever, I would be back to see them soon. I would be back to stay the night only slightly longer away. Eventually, I knew I'd be back for good.

**^.^**

**Thank you for reading, && thankies to the ever wonderful PinkJellyGirl for telling me to get my arse into gear && write something! I hope this helps me to, PJG, I really do!!**

**Also, any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. I'd like to know if I made any mistakes or anything.**

**WuS.x.(:**


End file.
